Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock is the fifty-first installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 4. It features science fiction and action film director Steven Spielberg, suspense and horror film director Alfred Hitchcock, film noir genius Quentin Tarantino, arthouse director Stanley Kubrick, and blockbuster action man Michael Bay in a five-way battle royale. It was released on December 15, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Steven Spielberg and Michael Bay EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock Wax as Quentin Tarantino Ruggles Outbound as Stanley Kubrick (Listed as "The Ghost of Stanley Kubrick" in the casting) Lyrics 'Steven Spielberg:' Picture a child sitting next to a projector, Learning from your films to become a much better director. Now picture a 3 billion-dollar dream machine, Who can block bust all over your crop duster scene! Try to Duel with me, Alfred, you must be Psycho! I'll bring back JAWS, and take a bite of your Lifeboat. I'm Always so on top of my game, I get the Vertigo! My jet's in the Terminal waiting for me to Murder! ya. I rock the Academy and the DGA! You rock as many Oscars as that schlep Michael Bay! Next time you're filling up those jowls with three steaks and soufflé! Check the trades, see me Amblin to my next big play! I produce cartoons and make games for all ages. You produce Jimmy Stewart making one of two faces! Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious. Now kiss my full moon and just bask in my greatness! 'Alfred Hitchcock:' That was a close encounter of the turd kind, But there won't be a pretty ending this time. Half your billions should go to John Williams! Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance. I'm the master (DUN!) of suspense, so intense, No defense against Hitchcock once he presents! My scores are enormous, orchestrate brilliant performance. You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers! C'mon, fish puppets and Muppets to stir our fears up. I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind a camera, Damage panderers and haunt you like the last Indiana! 'Quentin Tarantino:' Cut! Gimmie a Tylenol, stop rhyming, y'all! Alfred, you got no style, dog, I'm the king of dialogue! There's only one movie I know you from, And I've seen more blood in the shower when I stubbed my toe in one. You tried to fight in World War I but couldn't do that! The British Army wouldn't let you join cause you were too fat! Look it up, it's a true fact. Wikipedia that! Now allow me to attack Steven the hack. Due to War of the Worlds a failure is what I label you! It looked like some sellout bullshit Michael Bay would do! Ask anybody "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" No one's gonna say "What's his name from Jurassic Park?" Scripts that I write ain't the, cleanest, (Fuck!) But when I grip mics I'm the, meanest. (Dick!) Quentin Tarantino is a, genius. A bad mother fucker from the wallet to the penis! 'Stanley Kubrick:' Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it, 'Less you're talking about the Kubrick, then there's really nothing to it. Every thing I do is visionary, Every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it. Do another take and get it right, 127 times. I'll make you learn to love me, I'm the bomb, drop ultraviolent rhymes! Like Clockwork, make you all hurt, beat Spielberg The Color Purple. A.I. is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles! 'Michael Bay:' That's enough, I've heard enough crap from all of you. Why don't I come down there and show you what a real star can do? I swoop low with a telephoto, no Bruckheimer, I work solo. If there's one thing I've learned, bitch, this game is about motherfucking money! I make that dollar, y'all, motherfucking money! Even made Mark Wahlberg make some motherfucking money! I set up shop and got a few drops of that Got Milk money! Rose to The Rock, now I got that socks made of silk money! I ain't got that guilt money, I don't give a fuck! I take my checks to the bank and I sign 'em with my nuts! I give the people what they love, while the critics say I'm evil. Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel. Got a gift from above and the eyes of an eagle. When it comes to blowing up, no director is my equal! Poll Trivia General *This is the fifth battle with third parties and the second battle with multiple ones, after Rasputin vs Stalin. *This is the first episode of Season 4 in which Nice Peter physically portrays a solo title rapper. **The last time he acted solo was as George Washington in George Washington vs William Wallace. *This is the second battle to feature film directors, the first being Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **This is the first battle to feature individuals known primarily for being a film director. *This is the longest battle to date at 4:00, beating Rasputin vs Stalin at 3:38 seconds. Production *Not including the recording sessions or Green Screen cuts, this is the third battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video. The first two was Darth Vader vs Hitler and Zeus vs Thor. *This is the sixth battle where one actor voiced and/or played more than 1 rapper, the first four being Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, Rasputin vs Stalin, Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, Artists vs TMNT and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Continuity *This is the first time the creator of a character appears after the character, and the third instance a character and their creator have both rapped in the series, after Dr. Seuss appeared with his characters, the Cat in the Hat and the Things against William Shakespeare, whose characters, Romeo and Juliet, eventually appeared later. *This battle has the most beats out of any battle with 5, beating out Rasputin vs Stalin and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge which both had 3. **This is also the first battle in which every rapper has their own beat. *The scream heard in Alfred Hitchcock's verse is the same scream heard in the end sequence of Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. References *Stanley Kubrick can be seen riding a tricycle based on the one from "The Shining" during Quentin Tarantino's verse. *The music before Kubrick's entrance is Richard Strauss' Also sprach Zarathustra, which was used as the theme of Kubrick's film 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Early version of the video description: "Directed by Woody Allen. Written by Martin Scorsese. Edited by George Lucas. Musical Score by Prince." *During Steven Spielberg's title card, he points out his finger and it glows, a reference to E.T. *In Alfred Hitchcock's title card, and at the end of Spielberg's verse and the beginning of Hitchcock's verse, Alfred Hitchcock is shown as a silhouette, a reference to the intro of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. *Quentin Tarantino's line "A bad mother fucker from the wallet to the penis!" is a reference to Tarantino's famous trunk shot. Errors *During the line "Ask anybody, "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?"", Quentin Tarantino's right hand gets cut off. Related videos File:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History File:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 File:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Character main pages Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock